


蜂蜜味的小熊

by Likeit_Dontstop



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeit_Dontstop/pseuds/Likeit_Dontstop
Summary: *现背 热潮期设定有（兵哥哥x笨蛋小熊
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

姜涩琪踉跄着被李昇勋拽进器材间时，早已用尽了力气。女孩摸着墙蹲坐下来，头埋进膝盖间：她好热，从胸口到小腹没有一处不酸疼，张牙舞爪宣告热潮的来临。

黑洞洞的小房间里只有两个人的呼吸声，小熊隐约察觉状况不妙，抬头看向李昇勋：“我...你......”。一时间敬语都忘了。

李昇勋绷着脸抱着胸驻在门前，不知道是守着防止外面的人进来还是里面的人出去。

——小心男人。小熊突然想起姐姐们说过的话。

这也包括李昇勋吧？

李昇勋的眼神落在她的手腕上。

小熊低头去看，那里三道深红的手指印，这时候她才后知后觉感到疼，“啊”的叫了出来。

时间退回到一个小时前。

红毛小分队来钟清南训练所慰问演出，她在舞台上站了没一会儿开始出汗。起初还以为是室内暖气过足，直到腿间有微妙的湿润才意识到不太对。只是Irene又不知哪根弦搭错，从早上起就没有好脸色，一群staff围在身边陪笑脸。涩琪不是很想趟这趟浑水，等自己的part结束回到后台，摸出手机检查生理周期，发现今年的热潮理论上还要两周才来，就想默默忍下。

这一忍，却大事不好了。晚会最后回场encore的时候，她两腿都发抖，站也站不稳。最不妙的是乳头挺立了起来，也有些湿润，顶着薄薄的衣料颤颤巍巍。惹得旁边的乐队鼓手频频看她，敲错好几拍。

小熊暗觉要完蛋，赶快遛下台。

出了宴会厅被冷风一吹，却更加不妙。裙子太短，凉风掠过腿间格外敏感，刺激得她下意识夹紧了双膝倚靠着墙壁...经纪人不知跑去了哪里，远处有几个士兵模样的人抽着烟，已经注意到了她，其中一人摁熄了烟头，像是要往这边过来的样子。

涩琪的心一下子揪了起来。自成年后，她的热潮期都在医院过，算好日子挂号去住院部，一针下去安安稳稳睡过48小时，从未陷入这样手脚发软、受挟于人的惨境。

那几个人走得越来越近，并不像是带着好意的样子——

“你们干什么。”

一个声音在她身后响起。有点熟悉，但突然间又想不出是谁。

那边回了些什么，她听不清楚。又或者是听清楚了，但是听不太懂。毕竟脑子都快烧糊涂了。

“我跟她约好了的。”

那个声音又沉沉道。

说着话的功夫热潮越发凶猛，反正前是狼后是虎，涩琪没来由地觉得身后这人听起来更可靠一些，索性一边转身一边附和，“对，我们约——李昇勋？”

李昇勋看到是她也很诧异，但熟人更方便，他闻出女孩的费洛蒙快要爆炸，知道时间所剩无多，当下懒得再管这些兵痞打的什么主意，立刻拖起涩琪的手腕拉着人就走。

这三道印子就是这样留下的。

“疼吗？”李昇勋问她。

小熊不知道这是在问手腕还是别的哪里，想了想还是点点头。

“...你有队友在吧，我去叫她来。”男生问。

小熊觉得这个建议很烂。但是具体为什么烂她没法跟李昇勋解释。

李昇勋显然是个明白人，看她的神情便不再追问，只说，“...我不能在这儿。”

道理涩琪懂，但是她的理智早就崩了线，全靠李昇勋放出的信息素勉强撑着缓解热意，一听救命稻草要走急得眼眶发红。

“不——我在门外守着，你...你自己解决一下。” 李昇勋有些尴尬地解释。

虽不是生死关头，却也差不多了。小熊被折磨得麻木，终于将廉耻心全然抛到脑后，哭唧唧道：“我不会。”

“你今年二十六了，姜涩琪。” 李昇勋满脸通红，一副你放屁的表情，“自慰你不会？”

小熊很生气，人本来就有各式各样的，李晟勋没见识，是她的错吗？

但这个男人是她最后的救命稻草，所以她只能没骨气地委屈求全。

“你教我，我学。我学什么都很快。”她说，一把抓住了李昇勋的裤管，差点让他摔个跟头。

李昇勋脸绷得紧紧的。他也不知道，出来遛个弯，耍帅解救一下落单少女，怎么就把自己也拖下了水。但凡事贵在有始有终，所以他还是面对着涩琪坐了下来。

姜涩琪的裙子也太短了。他想，这年头经纪公司不做人的吗。

“”我不碰你。” 也不知道是说给涩琪还是自己听，“我说，你自己做。”


	2. Chapter 2

事态的发展并不在涩琪的预想之中。李昇勋不愿趁人之危，她应该感到高兴，然而胸口却被某种羞耻而委屈的情绪占据。她知道这是热潮期的荷尔蒙在作乱，但还是忍不住胡思乱想，我也没有很差，他为什么不要？

李昇勋坐得很近，盘着的两膝就在她的脚尖前，军队统一派发的长裤本来也只够勉强盖住鞋面，他坐下来之后就更短了，露出一截白皙的脚踝——涩琪眯着眼睛，拿鞋尖偷偷去碰。

“干什么呢，姜涩琪。”男生一把捉住，声音有点哑，“不要乱动。”

涩琪哼了一声，将脚退回来，缩成一只虾米，她抱着双膝，挑衅般地看着李昇勋，看他到底有什么打算。

男生无可奈何地叹气，拉着脚踝将她捉了回来，拨开她并拢的双膝，示意她将手臂滑进大腿缝里，含糊地说，“你...摸摸看。”

已经湿了吗？其实李昇勋还想问。但是他不好意思说出口。

姜涩琪倒是心领神会，迟疑说，“好像...有点黏。”

“那就可以了，热潮期确实会...更加粘稠。”为了受孕，他没有说。“把内裤脱——不，拨到一边。”

涩琪局促地抿了抿嘴，乔了一下坐姿。说，“然后呢？”

“然后、然后——你告诉我，你摸到了什么？”

他知道自己的指令听起来大概很恶劣，但他也没有办法。他不熟悉姜涩琪的身体，想要帮她缓解，自然就需要本人给予第一手的情报。

“有两片——鼓鼓的。”

”中间呢？中间是不是很湿？“

“我不知道啊——哪里都很湿。”小熊说，有点不安。

“不、中间，你摸摸看两片肉瓣中间。是不是有凹陷的地方？手再往下伸一点，是不是很湿？是不是比旁边还要湿？好像按一按就会有水出来的样子。你试试看。” 李昇勋耐心劝她，一边盯着涩琪的脸，终于看到女孩的表情变了，瞳孔放大，倒吸了一口气，“——找到了吗？”他问。

“好像是吧...”小熊很吃惊的样子，抬头看李昇勋，“我知道——我上过生理课，我只是不知道这个地方有这么后面。”

李昇勋笑了起来，小熊也笑了。眼前的境况实在令人尴尬，这样的小插曲终于让他们放松了一些。

“所以——所以我要做什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粘稠的话并不是备孕期（但都有热潮设定了 我就随便编了


	3. Chapter 3

姜涩琪，如本人所说，是个好学生。明明生涩，居然也皱着眉头、咬着嘴唇，一点点执行李昇勋本人看来也直白得可怕的指令。

_揉一揉小豆豆、摸的到吗？撑开穴口、将手指放进去、插自己、再快一点、再快一点点、再多一根手指、三根一起、你可以的——乖，听话：再快一点。舒服吗？那捏一捏自己的胸部吧，不用把衣服掀起来哦，从下摆伸进去就好。哦——穿的是前开式的胸罩吗？好方便啊，我们涩琪，摸摸自己的乳尖、不要怕、不是已经立起来了吗？_

李昇勋面无表情地说，觉得自己大概要精神分裂。嘴上不停，眼睛却死死盯着涩琪的下巴。脆弱的皮肤此刻氤透了嫣红，汗水滑落在女孩下巴尖上汇聚成水珠，又颤颤巍巍顺着咽喉脖颈滑至锁骨和——啊，他忍住了没有继续往下看。

_太折磨人了。_

“痛...”小熊说，“三根手指太多了，我、我放不进去。”

不可能。李昇勋闻得出来，浓得散不开的蜂蜜味，同羞涩的主人不同，霸道宣告情欲的来临。还有在动作间，从女孩裙摆下传来的汩汩的水声。

 _姜涩琪够湿了_ 。李昇勋想， _她只是还缺一点点……鼓励_ 。

他定神想了想，说， “你把手给我。” 小熊惊疑得抬头看他，犹豫着要从腿间将手抽出。李昇勋急忙阻拦：“不是不是不是，我说另一只手。”

是搭在膝盖上的那一只。涩琪给他。

李昇勋捉着带到嘴边亲了一口，像是安抚猫咪一样。他的体温也不低，但比起全身滚烫的小熊，还是要凉爽一些。他亲了每一个指尖，向下继续亲吻她的掌心。看涩琪笑着有点躲闪，知道是痒了，逗弄她似的反而伸出舌尖舔吻起来。顺着指根一路向上，温柔地抚慰每一根指缝，然后含住了女孩的中间三指，舌面贴着指腹缓缓上下吞吐起来。

小熊瞪大了眼睛。李昇勋的口腔内湿滑软绵，这么低眉顺眼、好脾气地吸吮着她，简直像是在被她侵犯。她下意识想要将手抽回来，却被李昇勋牢牢箍住了手腕。男人慢吞吞地继续吸吮着她的手指，每一下都吞得很深，下咽时舌尖将将刮过指根的软垫，害得小熊直咽口水。

涩琪说不出话来，积累的快感从指尖开始将骨头一节一节地化成水，头晕乎乎的，呼吸上不来，心脏像要爆炸，全身的血液涌向耻骨间酸软肿胀的地方。她的另一只手还在照料那里，但每碰一下都更酸更艰难。

李昇勋终于松开她，“现在……现在可以了。”

——可以什么？她没反应过来。

“可以用这只手。”李昇勋说，“再试一次。oppa给你舔这么湿。”

涩琪一个哆嗦。李昇勋口气里的强势让她又怕又喜欢，oppa什么的……哇……

她将手探下去。

“自己拨开...用左边的手。右手的食指放进去——做得真好，加上中指和无名指看看。”

这回一下子就成功了。


End file.
